BLAIR TURN EVIL!
by Yukie-Blair13
Summary: blair is a new girl in the ppgz's but after what happen with her and kaoru, she will never comeback... or will she! plus she might meet the...RRBZ! plus they have a new member!
1. Chapter 1

**BLAIR TURNS EVIL!**

**Blair's pov**

"AHHHHHHH!" I yelled "im fucking screwed!" while I run down the stairs of the professor's house with kaoru chasing me, the other girls are just laughing! "DON'T YOU DARE EVER SAY I LOOK GOOD IN A SKIRT!" kaoru yelled in pure hatred "BUT YOU LOOK GOOD IN A SKIRT!" I yelled crying; when I looked at my watch I saw it was time to go "BYE!" I said while dashing through the room, you're probably wondering how I meet the ppgz well I was walking down the street with bags full of clothing that looks like what Goths wear (so Goth clothing is cool!), candy, and video games. Then all of a sudden a white light and a black light was coming at me, then WHAM! I became one of the powerpuff girl's z but bad news is…. My outfit is different than theres; I was wearing a witch hat, a black cloak, a top that shows my stomached, a skirt, and blacked heel shoes with thigh high socks. My color is black and purple, anyway when they found me, I joined them

**Mojo's pov**

"Hahahaha!" soon, I will sneak in this discussing house "AND STEAL THE CHEMICAL Z! MOJO" I yelled but then covered my mouth *30 MINS LATER* BOOM! "I've got the chemical z!" I whispered not wanting to wake anybody up "hmm all this sneaking around is making me hungry, mojo" I said, then I see a pink hearted straw on the table, hmm it smells like blossom…. *looks at trash*Huh? What's in here? Bubbles cotton swab! *looks at couch* ohhhh! Gum! It's those mixed ones! *laundry falls on mojo* "AHHHH!" I yelled but then I looked down….. THIS IS THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z STUFF! Now I can create 4 people to defeat them! *later at Mojo's house* "ok! Time to-""MOJO! I LIVE RIGHT NEXT TO YOU CANT YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCKING NOISE DOWN! THIS IS GETTING ON MY LAST FUCKING NERVES! SO YOU BETTER- huh? What's this mojo? And WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY GUM!" Blair yelled, gosh she can be such a pest, mojo "I am making people to destroy you girls!" I said "but I just quit the ppgz group" she said, after putting in the ingredients and mixed it "what?* I said while looking pale

**Blair's pov**

BOOM! HOLY SHIZZ WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT! "AHHHH! IT'S….boys?" I said "they call me brick" the red said "BRICKHEAD!" I said "yo im boomer" the blue said "KABOOM-er?" I yelled, don't laugh Blair, don't laugh "im butch!" the green said "AHHHHHH! HE'S GONNA BUTCHER ME! Lol" I said while giggling "and the name is max!" the purple one said "OMG! ITS MAX THE CAT!" I yelled laughing! "who the hell are you?" said 'brick' " the names Blair! Sup!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**BLAIR TURNS EVIL!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Blair's pov**

"Blair? Who names there kid Blair!" butch yells "well who names their kid butch! Do you have a problem with me!" I yelled in a pissed off mode. "HAHAHA! You got pownd by a girl!" boomer said "look, who you think you are?" brick asked "zzzzzzzz, huh, Wha? Sorry you guys sound so boring." I yawned while talking. "WHY YOU SON OF_" butch yelled but then "YUKIE! YUKIE BLAIR! COME HOME NOW! YOU FAVORITE BREAKFAST IS READY!" my mom yelled"YEA MOM!" I yelled back "your name is yukie?" butch asked trying not to laugh "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the boys just laughed at me "…..asshole….." I whispered "WHAT WAS THAT YUKIE!" brick yelled while choking fits of laughter "SHUT UP YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE YOU DO YOU WANT TO END UP IN THE HOSPITAL!" I yelled the purple flames just surrounded me.

**Bricks pov**

What the hell! One minute I was laughing and the second im scared as hell. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" my brother max yell "DUDE CHECK THIS OUT ITS FUCKING CRAZY!" butch yelled "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" that girl Blair just yelled, what the hell is with this girl!

**Kaoru's pov**

"Shit…..if Blair doesn't come home mom will be pissed" I whispered "MOM IM GOING TO GET BLAIR!" I yelled go downstairs "OK! TELL HER THAT HER PANKCAKE MOUNTAIN IS READY!" she yelled back

**Blair's pov**

I sniffed the air and then the flames went down " I smell…..PANKCAKE MOUNTAIN!" I yelled while jumping up and down those boys and thing were staring at me "what you never seen a girl this happy? Well-" I was cut off by a slam "BLAIR GET YOUR ASS BACK HOME OR ELSE!" kaoru yelled "WHAT YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF…OH SHIT RUN!" I yelled while running to my house

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	3. Chapter 3

**BLAIR TURNS EVIL!**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Blair's pov**

"Why should we run?" boomer asked, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Do you want die right here and right now?!" I yelled at him "no" they said "good now let's….RUN!" I yelled while grabbing their arms and ran. "BLAIR! GET BACK HERE NOW!" I hear kaoru yelling at me from a distance. Then I bump into Momoko and Miyako in ppgz uniforms "Uhhh….hey guys!" I said nervously "we are really pissed at you for quitting on us!" Momoko said to me,"BLAIR!" kaoru yelled at me when she got here. Next thing you know mojo is running to get his boys. "Mojo! Who are these kids?" blossom asked. "Well you see these are my kids!" mojo whispered.

**Kaoru's pov**

"You have kids?" I asked, "Yes" he answers calmly "HAHAHAHAHA!" Blair laughed like crazy "Uhhh….. Are you ok?" Momoko asked. "Y-yeah! It's just that….. MOJO HOW CAN YOU HAVE KIDS! HAHAHA! YOU'RE A MONKEY! THESE ARE HUMANS! HAHAHAHA! Wait…are you gay!" Blair asked while laughing still."HA! I knew he was gay! Kaoru pay up!" Momoko said "fine" I said while giving her $20. "Hey I think mojo is crying?" Miyako said "YOU CAN DEAL WITH THESE KIDS!" mojo yelled while leaving. "Ok Blair, what did you say?" I asked "I called him a horrible parent and made him a deal." She said calmly "what deal?" Miyako and Momoko asked. Then she smirked.

**Blair's pov**

"That I would work for mojo and his 'so called kids'" I said calmly while smirking "WHAT?!" kaoru yelled in my ear "first of all OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK MAN! And second of all mojo wasn't gonna take care of the kids so I took them in" I said while walking away "OH! And by the why kaoru there staying with us…" "OH HELL NO! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!?" I hear kaoru yell "calm down kaoru!" Momoko and Miyako say. "Jk! Jk!...OR AM I!" I yelled, "BLAIR! KAORU!" our mother yelled. "Oh schnitzel we are screwed" I whispered.

TO BE CONTIUNED…..AGAIN...


End file.
